Boiling Point
by sera131
Summary: When you're reading a story and it's so good, but it ends so bad. Let's just say this happened to Lin and he's not happy about it. How can he find any solace?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"She killed everyone," Lin growled as Mai opened her door.

"What?!" Mai exclaimed in horror.

"The book," he clarified as he pushed past her into her apartment.

Mai sighed in relief, raising a hand to her chest to calm herself.

"Please," she begged, "don't do that!"

"I can't help it," he mumbled angrily as he roughly toed off his shoes. He absently kicked them aside.

"What happened this time?" Mai sighed in resignation.

"She killed everyone," he restated, "and then left him to wander the earth alone for all of eternity."

"Some people are into that," Mai shrugged. "Don't you remember Romeo and Juliet?"

Lin stared at her in shock. He was so enraged by her statement that he jerkily raised his hands to rest on his waist.

"Lover's suicide is not romantic," he said bitterly, glaring at her.

When Mai offered nothing in response, Lin turned away from her to pace uneasily back and forth, silently fuming for several minutes. Every so often, he blew puffs of air through his nose like an angry bull.

Finally, seemly unable to bear it any longer, Lin exhaled loudly and unceremoniously collapsed onto Mai's couch. He closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Lin-san," Mai exclaimed, running over to him.

He was red in the face and breathing heavily. Worrying for his health, Mai lifted her hand to his forehead.

"Just leave it," he muttered in irritation, trying to swat her hand away.

"Stop it," Mai said peevishly, "you have a fever. Don't get so worked up."

Lin waved his hand, indifferent to his state of health.

"Wait here," Mai instructed. "I'll be right back."

Lin remained silent as he inwardly ranted about the injustice of the world. He wondered why bad things always had to happen to good people.

Mai sighed, slowly rising to go fetch a cool washcloth. When she returned, she knelt in front of him, attempting to place it on Lin's feverish forehead.

"I don't want it," he said tersely, trying to push her hand away again.

They struggled against each other for several moments before Mai finally gave up.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in frustration, throwing the washcloth aside. "Stop being such a baby!"

Opening his eyes, Lin squirmed to sit up. He wanted to be in a better position to address her.

"But Taniyama-san," he said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. He stared at her with a crinkled brow. "They were so in love."

"So?" she responded coldly.

"Why are you being so insensitive?" Lin asked, deepening his frown.

"It's your mood," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest, "it's affecting me."

Lin looked at her in disbelief. "I'm upset!"

"Then cry," Mai suggested, fed up with his fit.

"You know I can't," he replied testily.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up already."

"Make me!" Lin yelled.

"I will!" Mai yelled back, moving forward.

She roughly grabbed his face, bringing his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss. She lightly nipped at his bottom lip for good measure.

"Ow," Lin said, pulling back. "Taniyama-san, don't be so rough."

"Sorry," she murmured as she softened her grip on his face.

Lin sighed softly, releasing the last of his anger.

"Oh, my poor, soft-hearted Lin-san," Mai whispered sympathetically, "didn't I tell you not to read those books anymore?"

"Yes," he grumbled, looking down. His face held a soft scowl.

"They never turn out happy, do they?" she asked.

"No," he grumbled yet again.

"See," Mai said.

"But they went through so much!" Lin argued. "I thought they'd get to be together in the end."

"You're such a baby," Mai sighed.

"Am not," Lin whined.

Mai quirked her eyebrow in amusement.

"Give me a hug," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Lin pouted, wrapping his arms around her.

"Such a baby," Mai laughed.

"Be quiet," Lin mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"Make me," Mai said, pulling back.

"I will," he whispered before gently kissing her lips.

After several moments, Mai ended the kiss, sighing.

"I think this is why you read those books," she murmured against his lips.

"Mm," Lin hummed, kissing her again. "You know me so well."

"Masochist," Mai accused playfully.

"You love it," he insisted, resting his head against hers.

"No," Mai gently argued, "I love you."

"I thought so," Lin smirked.

"Why do I even bother," Mai sighed in mock exasperation.

"Because I love you, too," he whispered as he kissed her once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah, I finished reading a LinxMai story today that I was sorely disappointed in. I was enjoying it, but then it took a turn for the worse. I won't bad mouth anyone because everyone has different tastes, but I was definitely unhappy that lots of people died. Not gonna lie, I've read some LinxMai character death fics and have been moved by them, but my philosophy is: if you're going to kill one of them, at least kill them both so they can be together in death rather than live the rest of their lives in agony over it. They don't deserve that even if they are fictional... Anyway, I needed this to vent. Let's say my reaction was worse than Lin-san's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just because this has been in the back of my mind since I first wrote this.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai stared into the bathroom mirror, wondering how her life had come to this point. Here she was, after months of dating, living with her boyfriend, who also happened to be her extremely reticent co-worker.

Wondering what he was up to, she perked up her ears to listen. Somehow, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Turning out the light, she walked out to their living room.

"What are you watching?" she questioned testily.

"Nothing," Lin answered as he quickly changed the channel.

Mai crossed her arms and stared at him incredulously. He always complained about that movie when she wanted to watch it and now he was watching it without her.

"I can't believe you!" she ground out. "You said you hated that movie!"

Lin didn't immediately respond. When he finally did, his voice was calm and detached.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied.

"Why do you do this?" she demanded.

"What?"

"Say you hate things when you don't really," she clarified.

"I don't do that."

"Really?" she questioned skeptically. "How about how you hate the Japanese, but jumped into bed with one the first chance you got?"

Lin was silent for a few moments before slowly leaning forward to set the remote on the coffee table. He then turned his body slightly to look back at her.

"I didn't sleep with you specifically because you're Japanese," he tried to reason. "And I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't you."

Mai shook her head and exhaled irritability.

"Whatever. Don't throw a tantrum at the end of the movie. You already know the dog is gonna die."

She abruptly turned her back on him and stomped down the hall to their bedroom. Lin stared after her for what seemed like an excruciatingly long minute, then leaned back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling. He gently sighed. He knew he had his quirks about these sorts of things, but Mai was being extremely irritable lately. If he didn't go talk to her and figure out what was wrong, he'd be in hot water later.

Sighing again, Lin rose from the sofa. He resolved to be the dutiful boyfriend this time and calm her ire. He made his way down the hall to their bedroom door, which Mai had left open. Looking into the room, he saw her sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs pulled tight to her chest. She appeared to be pouting. After a moment, she slowly looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. "Are you PMSing or something?" He seemed to recall it was close to that time of the month.

Mai quickly reached back and grabbed a pillow. "No!" she said angrily as she flung it at him. She was irritated that he caught it so effortlessly. "I'm pregnant!"

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. The pillow slowly slid from his grip and quietly plopped onto the floor.

"Are you sure?" he questioned softly.

Mai stared at him angrily for a moment, then nodded firmly.

"But… we haven't gotten married," he said slowly in disbelief.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Were we ever?"

"Of course we were!" he insisted as he snapped out of his shock. "I just thought we had a little more time."

"What do you mean, a little more time?"

"Well…" he hesitated. "We're going to get married now, right?"

She looked away from him. For some reason, his words made her want to cry.

"Don't feel like you're obligated to," she mumbled.

Lin stared at her from the doorway. She had it all wrong. He definitely wanted to marry her and he was thrilled, though a little surprised, that she was pregnant. He shook his head and slowly made his way over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing her and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't be so petulant when you're having a baby," he told her, his face completely expressionless.

Mai stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Then all of a sudden, and not quite meaning to, she raised her hand to her mouth and descended into a fit of giggles. At first, her shoulders merely shook in a small, quick rhythmic pattern of mirth, but eventually she roared with laughter. Being too much to handle, she flopped back onto the bed and grasped her stomach as she laughed. When she finally stopped, there were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She breathed deeply to catch her breath, then looked at Lin and smiled broadly.

"Koujo," she said as she wiped at her eyes, "you really don't know how to comfort someone."

He smiled gently at her. The fact that he could brighten her mood was all he cared about. He gently took her hand and clasped it in his, shaking it lightly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Mai looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Because we're having a baby?" she quietly questioned.

He lightly shook his head.

"Because I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** My brain is really into this story right now.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai unlocked the door to her and Lin's shared apartment. When she walked inside, it was completely silent and she was left wondering if Lin was home. Taking off her shoes and setting her bag aside, she called out.

"Koujo? Are you home?"

"Yes," he called back from the bedroom.

Picking up her shoes, Mai walked to the closet and stored them next to Lin's. She couldn't help taking note of the incredible size discrepancy. Her husband certainly was a giant among men. Would their child be just as tall as he was? Thinking about it, she grew slightly anxious. How would she give birth to the little giant growing inside of her?

Putting aside that thought for now, she made her way down the hall to their bedroom. Upon reaching the doorway, she stopped and peered inside. Lin was lying on the bed, slightly dressed down from his work clothes and reading a scientific journal. He silently looked up at her.

For some reason, though his expression was blank, Mai thought he looked suspiciously guilty. She narrowed her eyes and slowly walked over to him. She held his gaze the entire time and when she reached him, gently took ahold of the journal and gave it a tug. He refused to let it go. She gave him a warning look and after a moment, he released it. Behind it, he was hiding a book. She looked at the cover.

"Seriously?" she questioned. "You know this is like the saddest book ever, right? The title literally has 'sorrows' in it."

He smiled sheepishly at being caught red handed. She definitely had a strong intuition for other people's mischievous intentions.

"You're going to be an excellent mother," he said appreciatively.

Mai couldn't help smiling at his words. Though he was a little peculiar, he sometimes knew the right thing to say. She shook her head fondly and sat down beside him.

"Even if the child is as sneaky as his father?" she asked.

Lin opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly paused. He stared at her silently, a look of astonishment on his face.

"It's a boy…" he murmured.

Mai nodded happily. Somehow, she knew he would pick up on that. "That's what the doctor said."

He smiled softly at her, although he was inwardly ecstatic, and turned on his side, gently placing his hand against her stomach.

"I wish I could have been there," he said quietly.

Mai placed her hand over his and lightly patted it. He had been excited about their appointment for weeks. To say he was disappointed that he couldn't go would be a gross understatement of his true feelings.

"I know," she acknowledged, "but you had to finish up the case with Naru. It would have been irresponsible to leave him alone and we want to be good parents, don't we?"

Lin sighed and nodded slightly before rolling onto his back once again.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"He's healthy," she replied, "but it makes me anxious how big he's gotten already. I wonder if it'll be a difficult birth."

Lin looked thoughtful as he rubbed her belly. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't do that so often. Even though it was their baby, it made her a little self-conscious. He suddenly halted his hand.

"It could be twins," he speculated.

Mai frowned. Wouldn't the doctor have noticed if it was twins?

"Is it possible to miss that?" she wondered.

Lin tilted his head to the side, tapping his middle and forefinger against her in a slow rhythm as he thought about that. After a few moments, he stopped tapping.

"Perhaps."

Mai sighed. It was just like him to say something to make her panic and then act noncommittal about his opinion on it. But maybe there was a bright side to twins? A 'two for the price of one' kind of deal?

"Two might be easier than one giant baby..." she supposed.

"Or it might be two giant babies," he added unhelpfully.

Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "You really don't know how to comfort someone."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "When's your next appointment?"

Mai shrugged. She had written it down, but the date wasn't committed to memory yet.

"A few weeks at least."

"If you're worried, maybe we should schedule one sooner," he suggested.

"Maybe," she responded. "—Do you want to see the ultrasound?"

He nodded and, remembering she had left it in her bag, Mai went to retrieve it. She handed it to him when she got back and he stared at it quietly for a few moments. A few moments too long for Mai.

"Well?" she asked.

"I could have gotten a better image," he quipped.

Mai lightly smacked his arm.

"Just admit you're happy."

Lin looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm very happy."


End file.
